


[Art] Bombad Sith Lord

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Charcoal, Fanart, Gen, Sith Jar Jar Binks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: Why go fish beyond the sea? An AU in which Sidious's apprentice is locally sourced.
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[Art] Bombad Sith Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).




End file.
